


Keep it together fellas honestly it's been ten minutes

by angstiestbean (marsbar)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbar/pseuds/angstiestbean
Summary: They're in a closet and they are soft. That's it, that's all it is.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Keep it together fellas honestly it's been ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Also I want Peter to steal Juno nice gifts sometimes, a lady has been through it, he deserves nice things. It is also spectacularly late/early and I havent slept so... low effort fic for you. This Is titled 'super soft heist' in my docs so that's something to think about.

The dark surrounds them and hides them relatively well from their pursuers. They huddle together in a corner of a closet as they listen to footsteps run past them, holding in giggles at how absurd it is for the two of them to be hiding in a closet in the first place. Though Juno suspects it’s only natural that the alarm would have been raised early if they had discovered something missing that was valuable. And knowing that he had grabbed what they were after on this particular heist from the very obvious hiding spot behind a painting; honestly who does that anymore, he looked at Nureyev with a calculating eye.   
“What'd you grab?” It felt more like a statement honestly. But taking a master thief anywhere and not expecting them to steal something was a long shot at best. And sure, a lady was getting his sharpshooting skills back after months and months of practice, but even he couldn’t hit that target.   
Nureyev mocked an offended scoff. " I don’t know how you could even begin to ask me that dear Juno.” But upon seeing the unmoved expression on Junos face he let out a short laugh and put his hands in his pockets. “Only little things I didn’t think they’d notice.”   
And then he starts pulling out an alarming amount of knickknacks, just little antiques that definitely came from Earth and are worth a little less the than the amount of creds of the book Juno has stuffed into one of his coat pockets. But his hands are reaching in again and now one hand is full of solid gold hair clips and rhinestone encrusted pens, which he's handing off to Juno to hold to head back in and…. “Nope stop, we need to go. I understand you grabbed a lot.” He shakes his head and looks to the man who still makes him feel stupid in love on the daily. “How much can you fit in those pockets anyway?” he asks, his old curiosity getting the better of him.   
“I steal all my clothes sure, but I’d be a fool to never alter the pockets. I’m a thief, you never know what I might find. Maybe I even find a nice necklace for a pretty lady I hold my affections for.”   
Juno let out a low, long-sufferin groan. “Please don’t tell me you stole a necklace for me.”   
And when Nureyev only winks, Juno knows that there’s a gift for him later. He can’t find it in himself to be all that mad though, their mark tonight has been kind of an asshole to them all night. Nureyev sticks his head out and looks around for more guards that might be around. “Looks like its time to get out of here, let’s get going, love.” And then he’s grabbed Juno by the wrist and they’re running again, slowly swallowing laughter.


End file.
